It's Not Me, It's You
by Lennon-80
Summary: Michael and Lavender's relationship ends unexpectedly and leaves Lavender heartbroken.


**AN: **This was written for ObsessedHPFanatic's The Back to School Challenge and I must say it was so much fun! I really hope I wrote it well and that you'll have as much fun reading as I had writing it :)

Lavender woke up before her mum entered her room to wake her up for school. It was September 1st 1995, and Lavender was about to start fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry. She had never been more excited about school than she was that morning – except maybe four years ago, when she was only starting her education – mainly because she hadn't seen her boyfriend, Michael, in 2 months and she was eager to throw herself at him and kiss the hell out of his thin lips. To be honest, Parvati and other friends were part of the reason she was so excited, but Michael was something completely special. Their relationship wasn't that long, but it was long enough to make Lavender love Michael more than anyone else. Spending time with him was her favourite thing to do, while fighting with him was something she hated more than that stuck-up Slytherin cow, Pansy Parkinson, who made her life living hell.

„Lavender, dear," her mother said and smiled at her already awake daughter. „It's 9.30. Would you like to come down to have some breakfast with your father before he goes to work?"

Lavender's father worked at Ministry of Magic at Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. When he was Lavender's age, he had ambitions of becoming the Minister, but that wasn't possible because of his shy nature (something Lavender certainly didn't inherit), and this was somewhat close to it, so it made him very happy and proud of himself.

Lavender yawned and got out of the bed. This was her last chance to see her father before Christmas, so she smiled at her mum and nodded. „Sounds good, I'll be down in ten minutes."

After an extremely educational breakfast (Mr. Brown hoped his daughter would love his job and want to continue doing it when he retires, but, sadly, she had dreams of her own), Lavender packed and got ready for leaving. Her mum wasn't really helpful: she kept talking about her being a prefect in her Hogwarts years and feeling kind of dissapointed when Lavender didn't become one.

„I think that's all!" Lavender exclaimed when she finally closed her suitcase with a short flick of her long wand. „Alright, mum, it's time to go."

**xXx**

At King's Cross, Lavender saw her best friend, Parvati, but there was no trace of Michael. After few long hugs and excited squealing, Lavender asked Parvati if she'd seen Michael.

„I haven't," Parvati answered. „But I did see his friends. He wasn't with them, obviously."

_That's strange_, thought Lavender. Michael loved hanging out with his friends, especially after not seeing them for months. In those 6 months they had been dating, he never once chose her over friends, and, even though it made her very upset, she knew how much their friendship meant to him. His parents were divorced and he was an only child, so his friends were like brothers to him.

„Don't worry, Lavender," Parvati said when she saw a worried look which took over Lavender's face. „I'm sure you'll see him before we get to Hogwarts."

„I hope you're right," muttered Lavender, giving her friend a small smile. „Come on, let's find a free compartment."

They entered Hogwarts Express and quickly found a free compartment. Not even a minute later, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley joined them. Charmingly polite as always, Parvati gave Lavender an annoyed look and asked Ginny: „Ginny, dear, don't you have some other friends to sit with?"

Ginny sent her a fake smile. „Parvati, dear, don't you have your own business to mind?"

Parvati returned her a glare, but said nothing. She'd never admit it to Lavender, but she'd rather spend two hours looking at Ginny and Neville than Lavender and Michael snogging like animals.

They spent the ride listening to Lavender's worried complaints about not seeing Michael yet, interrupted only by Neville's sneezes; he somehow managed to catch a cold during surprisingly hot summer weather.

After two hours of an extremely boring ride, they finally reached Hogwarts. Lavender and Parvati couldn't stop talking about how small first years look and how hot boys got over summer, especially one group of Hufflepuffs.

„Have you seen Weasley? He looks much better now that he cut his hair."

„Which one?"

„Ron, of course!"

„Meh," frowned Lavender. „He's not my type."

In the middle of Dumbledore's traditional speech, Lavender pulled Parvati's arm and whispered: „He's there! He's there!"

Parvati followed her friend's glare, which led her to a tall, dark-haired fifteen year old in Ravenclaw robes. He was standing next to his best friend, Jack Harrison, and a short, chubby blonde. Lavender's eyes were filled with love and excitement, and she couldn't stop squeezing Parvati's arm.

„Relax, Lavender," Parvati said, trying to calm her. „You'll have time for this later."

Lavender seemed to ignore her. She didn't stop staring at him and trying to get his attention by waving until it was time to go to their common rooms. When everyone got up, she approached him with a huge grin, the one which clearly showed she was in love.

„Michael!" she squeed, throwing her arms around his neck. He seemed a bit taken aback, something a boyfriend should never be, especially if his girlfriend is being all lovey-dovey. „I missed you so much!" Before he had time to breathe, she pressed her full lips on his, kissing him passionately.

„Dear Lord," Parvati heard a female voice behind her. „How can you look at this without feeling the urge to vomit?"

She turned around and saw Hermione Granger with a disgusted look on her face. Her bushy hair was neatly tied in a ponytail and her brown eyes were looking at the pair in love. Parvati shot her a small smile, trying to tell her she already got used to it.

„Besides, didn't she hear the news?" she continued. „I thought everybody knew."

„News?" Parvati asked, genuinely surprised. „What news?"

When Lavender finally pulled back and grinned even wider, Michael nervously looked around. He smiled, but even Parvati knew it was forced and fake.

Hermione giggled. „Oh, you'll see." She joined Harry and Ron, who were waiting for her, and quickly left.

Parvati had the urge to move closer to Lavender and Michael and listen to their conversation, but, being a good friend like always, she decided to give them some privacy – even though hundreds of students were passing by – and followed The Golden Trio.

Half an hour later, Lavender joined girls in their dormitory. She wasn't her usual self; she went straight to bed, without telling Parvati what Michael said that made her so upset. Parvati did her best to get something out of her, but her best friend was quieter than Hagrid's mutant fishes. Even when she mentioned what Hermione had told her earlier, Lavender made no response.

**xXx**

„Lavender, please," Parvati tried again in the morning. They were on their way to breakfast and Lavender still had no interest in telling Parvati what happened the night before.

„It's just..." Lavender started, making her friend turn into an ear. „He was so cold and... Merlin, he seemed so... you know, like he has no interest in talking with me and just hanging out and stuff."

Ignoring her friend's poor vocabulary, Parvati nodded. „Continue."

„There's nothing to say, really," Lavender muttered. „He said he wanted to talk to me somewhere more private. I'll see him after breakfast."

„Don't worry, Lavender," Parvati tried to comfort her. „I'm sure he was just tired from the train trip, that's all."

Lavender's eyes filled with hope. „You really think so?"

Parvati smiled and nodded. „Yes! Now, let's eat something, shall we? I'm really hungry!"

Lavender felt a bit better during breakfast, but the fact Michael didn't come to kiss her or at least wish her a good morning made her even more worried than before. After breakfast, Parvati left to get ready for the very first class of the year, while Lavender was waiting for Michael in front of The Great Hall.

He showed up just when she was about to leave.

„What took you so long?" she asked, visibly upset. She was nervously tapping her feet.

Michael looked like he was facing Professor Snape, not his girlfriend. „Listen, Lavender," he said, ignoring her question. „I can't be with you anymore."

Lavender gasped loudly. It took her a moment before taking a long breath and saying, „I'm... I'm sorry, what?"

„You heard me," Michael said coldly. „I won't repeat myself." He moved closer, pressed his lips on her from shock pale cheek, and turned to leave.

„Wait!" Lavender yelled. Her voice was weak, sounding like she could burst in tears any moment. Michael stopped walking and turned back around to face her. „I love you."

He flinched. He knew she was crazy about him, but he didn't even think she truly loved him. „No, you don't."

„Yes, I do!" Lavender cried. „Please, don't leave me, Michael."

Michael sighed and took her hand. „Lavender, I'm really sorry-„

„Oh my God," Lavender whispered, pulling her hand out of his and bringing it to her mouth. „There's somebody else, isn't it?"

„Lavender..."

„I should have known! Parvati told me Hermione Granger told her something, but I didn't quite understand..."

„Lavender, let me-„ Michael tried again, but was once again interrupted by his furious ex-girlfriend. Her tears of sadness turned into tears of madness.

„I don't care about your explanations, you stupid git! Just tell me one thing," she said and shot him a very angry look. „Is she better than me?"

Michael didn't know what to say. Of course she was better, that's why he fell for her! „I'm sorry," he managed to whisper before turning around and leaving Lavender alone with her broken heart.

Lavender started crying even harder. All those words, all those wonderful moments she kept reliving were nothing but a memory. She had so many plans for them, but he threw them all away in five minutes. If nothing, at least she still had her best friend on whose shoulder she could cry. She ran to Gryffindor common room, where she found Parvati and Ron Weasley laughing at one of Ron's jokes. When Parvati saw her in tears, she immediately stopped laughing and pulled Lavender in a hug.

„What happened?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound comforting. „Is it Michael?"

„Of course it's Michael!" Lavender sobbed. „That cheating prick!"

Parvati gave Ron a look over Lavender's shoulder, making him awkwardly excuse himself and leave. Lavender told Parvati everything right before they had to leave for class.

„Thanks, Parvati," Lavender whispered to her best friend while McGonagall was telling them about Transfiguration OWL they were taking that year. „I don't know what I'd do without you."

Parvati smiled at her friend and said, „Hey, remember one of those hot Hufflepuffs we saw yesterday?"

„Yeah," Lavender replied, sustaining a giggle. Last thing she needed was a detention, especially on first day of class.

„What do you say we get to know them? I know one of them, and, trust me, he'd love to meet his friends with two girls like us," Parvati winked.

Lavender nodded in agreement and smiled to herself. Who knows, maybe this year will be even better than expected.


End file.
